


Чёртов Билли Эндрюс! Ну за что ты свалился на мою голову?

by Broken_Angel_Cai



Category: Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25071808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broken_Angel_Cai/pseuds/Broken_Angel_Cai
Summary: Коул всё так же чувствует себя неуютно в компании одноклассников. Всё было бы спокойно, если бы не Билли Эндрюс. Желание задирать перерастает в интерес к рыжему. Он всё чаще обращает внимание на Маккензи. Как и тот начинает рассматривать Эндрюса в другом свете. Парень осознает свою ориентацию и старается не порождать почву для слухов. Блондину же понадобится время чтобы понять свои чувства. Как будут развиваться события и отношения молодых людей? Какие преграды возникнут на их пути?
Relationships: Billy Andrews/Cole MacKenzie, Diana Barry & Ruby Gillis
Kudos: 11





	1. 1. Проделки Эндрюса и странные чувства

"Эйвонли всё такой-же. Возникает чувство, что этот фермерский городок не меняется, – подумал Коул. – Изменчив лишь его вид в разные времена года". 

Худощавый парень неторопливо шёл в школу, разглядывая привычные пейзажи. Снегом засыпало каждый миллиметр. Он хрустел под неуклюжими шагами рыжего и блестел от солнечных лучей. 

"Опять в школу. Как бы я хотел не пойти, – проскользнуло в его мыслях. – Было бы намного лучше остаться здесь и рисовать этот прекрасный пейзаж". 

Внезапно Коул остановился. У него захватывало дух от этой картины. Только голые деревья выглядели весьма печально. Он ловил себя на мысли, что всё меньше хочет ходить в школу. Вернее и вовсе не имеет желания. Его всё так же не принимали сверстники и смеялись. Но юноша давно уже привык, бывало, что даже не обращал внимания.

"Если прогуляю, то мама узнает и потом накажет. Скажет работать на ферме и даже в школу не пустит, – от этой мысли парню стало немного грустно. – Такой расклад хуже для меня, чем провести ещё один день со своими любимыми одноклассниками".

Рыжеволосый шёл недалеко от школы, поэтому совсем рядом виднелась компания Билли Эндрюса.

– Смотрите, здесь Коул, – среди компании молодых людей послышались смешки.

Блондин не ожидал увидеть сейчас Маккензи. Тот стоял и смотрел непонятно куда, словно каменная статуя. Правда, для статуи он был слишком худощавый и хрупкий. Парень усмехнулся, решая растормошить эту недвижимую "статую". 

"Что-то я слишком задумался. Скоро ведь начнутся занятия, – вспомнил он. – Мистер Филлипс и так меня недолюбливает, если ещё и опоздаю, то найдёт повод поиздеваться". 

Не успел художник оторваться от мыслей, как ему в спину прилетело несколько снежков. Один из них и вовсе сбил его шапку с козырьком, и она полетела вниз. Снег моментально растаял и намочил тонкое пальто.

– Посмотрите на него, похож на мокрую собаку, – раздался громкий и раздражающий смех друзей Билли.

Сегодня рыжеволосый решил не отвечать на очередные нападки, да и настроение совсем не то. Он молча поднял свой головной убор и скорее направился в школу.

Голубоглазый удивился, лишь провожая взглядом молодого человека. Он ожидал хотя бы взгляда полного ненависти. Но тот просто прошёл мимо и не обратил на него внимания.

"Неужели Коул сегодня даже не ответит? Странно. Думал хоть повеселюсь", – блондина даже немного задело поведение одноклассника.

Маккензи вошёл в коридор и повесил на крючок мокрое пальто, в надежде, что оно успеет высохнуть до конца уроков. Он тяжело вздохнул, пытаясь сдержать прилив злости. 

"Чёртов Билли Эндрюс. Ну что ты прицепился ко мне как банный лист? Я ведь ничего тебе не сделал", – подумал рыжий, сжимая кулаки в попытке успокоиться.

Художник вошёл в классную комнату и увидел своих подруг. Девушки что-то весело обсуждали. Одна из них его заметила.

– Коул, ты не представляешь, что случилось! – Энн было хотела начать рассказ, но решила отложить его на время. 

– Что произошло? Ты неважно выглядишь.

"Не похоже на него. Коул самый спокойный из всех кого я знаю, к тому же у него ангельское терпение, – подумала она. – Разозлить этого парня не так уж и просто, видимо кто-то действительно достал".

– Билли Эндрюс случился. Давай не будем это обсуждать? – сразу же попросил молодой человек, давая понять, что не хочет говорить об этом.

– Вот же... Да что ему от тебя нужно? Надеюсь, он больше не будет тебя донимать, – рыжеволосая утешительно похлопала художника по плечу. 

Энн понимала, что другу не так уж и просто справляться с этими нападами. Она и сама знает какого это. К тому же Коул важен ей, поэтому она готова поддержать его в любой ситуации. Как и парень готов поддержать её.

– А если и будет, то я ему бока намну, – сказала девушка, с ноткой присущей ей задорности.

Маккензи в ответ лишь едва заметно усмехнулся. С этой рыжей бестией невозможно долго грустить.

"Энн, спасибо что ты есть у меня", – мысленно поблагодарил её юноша.

Вскоре начался урок. Спустя полчаса класс чуть ли не засыпал под скучную речь мистера Филлипса. Каждый занимался кто чем, лишь бы не слушать занудного учителя. 

Маккензи же принялся рисовать от скуки. Сначала он хотел нарисовать утренний пейзаж, но потом к нему в голову пришла идея нарисовать Гилберта. Тот сидел спереди и что-то записывал в тетрадь. 

"Какой же он красивый. Хотел бы и я быть хоть наполовину таким, как Гилберт Блайт, – с ноткой зависти подумал Коул. – Он умный, дружелюбный. Даже пару раз помогал мне. А сколько доброты во взгляде его карих глаз. Эта лукавая улыбка, вьющиеся каштановые волосы. Не зря все девчонки в классе влюбленны в него. Куда уж мне до него", – грустно вздохнул парень.

Рыжеволосый чувствовал, что Эндрюс, сидящий сзади, прожигает в нем дыру взглядом. От этого становилось неловко, но он увлёкся рисованием и забыл обо всём.

"Даже не ответил сегодня. Да что он вообще делает?" – задал себе вопрос голубоглазый и попытался заглянуть тому через плечо. 

Гордость блондина была задета. Ведь как такого как он можно проигнорировать? Или же сам Билли убеждал себя в том, что его гордость пострадала. 

На самом деле он не хотел признавать, что с недавнего времени начал интересоваться Коулом. Не то чтобы он пытался подружиться. Скорее обращал на себя внимание, задирая его в школе. Словно глупый мальчик, дёргающий девочку за косы.

Парень выждал пока мистер Филлипс отойдёт в другую комнату. Он быстро забрал из под носа художника альбомный лист. На белоснежной бумаге был изображён Блайт, было бы сложно не узнать его. Хоть это и был набросок.

"Какого чёрта?!", – последовало возмущение.

Почему-то это разозлило молодого человека. Внутри нарастало неприятное и ранее незнакомое ему чувство. Эндрюс точно не это ожидал увидеть.

– Отдай мой рисунок, – лишь спустя пару мгновений среагировал Коул и попытался забрать своё художество.

– Нет. Теперь он больше не твой, – голубоглазый усмехнулся и грубо сунул лист в свою сумку.

Ответа от Маккензи не последовало. Рыжий лишь слегка расстроился, ведь даже не закончил начатое. У него не было догадок для чего однокласснику понадобился его рисунок. Лишь спустя минуты две в голову ему пришла одна мысль.

"А что, если он всем покажет? В классе и так достаточно слухов обо мне. После этого их лишь прибавится", – начал опасаться парень.

За всей этой ситуацией наблюдал Блайт. Он повернулся и обратился к Билли, ведь решил что стоит вмешаться. Не то, чтобы он борец за справедливость. Хотя, бывает и такое. Шатен не из тех, кто будет молчать. Даже, если его мнение противоречит толпе.

– Зачем тебе рисунок Коула? Просто отдай, – с ноткой раздражения сказал кареглазый.

Казалось, что между этими двумя летают молнии. Хоть Эндрюс и уважал шатена, но возвращать ничего не собирался.

– А тебе какое дело, Блайт? Занимайся чем был занят. Если бы ты только знал кого он нарисовал, – загадочно вздохнул светловолосый. – Впрочем забудь.

Парень ощущал лёгкое раздражение после этого короткого разговора. Но в итоге оставил попытки вернуть однокласснику рисунок. Это было бесполезно ведь голубоглазый слишком упёртый.

"Прости. Эндрюс уже начинает изрядно раздражать. Как он сам-то с собой живёт, его ничего не смущает?" – рассуждал Гилберт.

"Но что же на том листе бумаги? Вернее кто. Возможно, Билли сказал это просто так, чтобы раззадорить. Не стоит воспринимать его всерьёз" – к такому выводу пришёл кареглазый.

Интрига у Гилберта также быстро пропала, как и появилась.

Вскоре уроки закончились и все начали потихоньку собираться, спешить домой. Лишь один Коул особо не торопился. Юноша лениво складывал учебники с остальными школьными принадлежностями. Он вовсе не хотел домой. Рыжий даже с трудом называл то место своим домом. Вырвавшись из печальных раздумий, он едва успел заметить, как подруги взяли его под руки.

– О чём задумался? – поинтересовалась Диана, с любопытством глядя на художника. По выражению её миловидного лица можно было подумать, что она пытается угадать его мысли. Но слегка вздёрнутые от любопытства брови, говорили о том, что у неё не особо получалось.

– Только никакого уныния! Идём с нами в наш клуб, развеешься, – предложила Энн. 

– Хорошо. Но не надолго, а то мама заметит, что я пришёл позже обычного.

Слушая разговоры подруг и иногда отвечая, он и не заметил как Эндрюс провожал его уходящий силуэт взглядом. Да и рыжего в тот момент уже не волновал голубоглазый.

В клубе молодые люди углубились каждый в своё занятие. Девушки придумывали истории и писали их, а Коул увлёкся лепкой из глины. В основном это были фигурки напоминающие людей. Хоть они и выглядели немного странно, но завораживали.

Юноша так увлёкся, что не заметил как проходит время. Лишь потом он в спешке попрощался с девушками и побежал домой. Хоть и знал, что его ждёт выговор, но настроение было отличным. Творчество помогало ему забыться и хоть иногда чувствовать себя счастливым. 

В ту ночь он спокойно уснул, на некоторое время забыв про Эндрюса и рисунок. 

Блондин же некоторое время перед сном разглядывал альбомный лист. Он не мог понять почему Маккензи решил нарисовать именно Гилберта. Что-то всё-же его злило. В какой-то момент он даже захотел разорвать художество парня, но не стал. Лишь вздохнул и спрятал в тумбочку.

А может это всё таки не Блайт?

Билли вскочил с кровати и достал рисунок. Он принялся вновь его разглядывать, хотя уже и так вдоволь нагляделся. Голубоглазый окончательно убедился и спрятал лист бумаги обратно.

Но черты лица очень похожи... Да и взгляд в целом. С этим не поспоришь.

Смирившись с непонятным чувством внутри, светловолосый всё-же уснул. Пусть в голове некоторое время и возникали мысли об этом.


	2. 2. Жгучая ревность

Проснулся рыжеволосый от громкого голоса матери. Лениво потягиваясь, он с трудом всё-же вернулся в реальность. Не очень то и хотелось, но учёбу никто не отменял.

Солнечные лучи бегали по сонному лицу парня, немного раздражая его. Следом за раздражением последовало чувство голода.

Из еды дома особо ничего не было, поэтому Коул поживился лишь куском хлеба и запил чаем. Да и сильно объедать без того большую семью не хотелось.

Вскоре юноша привёл себя в порядок и уже был похож на ученика, а не на сонную муху. Сегодня настроение было не таким хорошим, как вчера. Да и Маккензи не знал чего ожидать от сегодняшнего дня. В частности что на этот раз придумает Эндрюс.

"В последнее время он не даёт мне покоя. Меня это даже уже не так злит, как в первые дни", – он воспринимал это как должное, ведь со временем начал привыкать. Скорее удивление возникает когда одноклассник не задирает его. Тогда рыжий задаётся вопросом не заболел ли Билли.

Коул тяжело вздохнул и увидел вдалеке силуэт Энн. Он поспешил скорее к ней. Только друзья и творчество были его отдушиной в серой реальности.

– Даже не знаю зачем ему мог понадобиться твой рисунок... Хоть у меня и нет проблем с фантазией, но сейчас совсем ничего в голову не приходит, – она задумчиво нахмурила брови, пытаясь прийти хоть к какому-то выводу. На огненные волосы девушки падали снежинки, а из-за мороза покраснели щёки и нос. Ширли в этот момент была похожа на снегурочку.

– В любом случае это странно. Может немного позже мы узнаем зачем ему рисунок, – загадочно произнесла девушка. – Хотя этот поступок такой неромантичный... – подметила подруга.

Первый урок был не особо интересен, а голос учителя будто бы убаюкивал. Коул же едва боролся с желанием уснуть. Лишь солнечный лучик, вновь бегающий по его лицу, хоть как-то отвлекал. Но сонливость никуда не уходила.

"Как-же я хочу поспать. Вчера не смог сразу уснуть и теперь мучаюсь. В следующий раз не буду так много думать перед сном, – пообещал себе Маккензи. – Даже так ты приносишь мне одни проблемы, Эндрюс". 

Сам же Билли был довольно бодр, хоть и не особо много спал. От одного взгляда на одноклассника и на него накатывала сонливость. Но светловолосый, в отличии от Коула, довольно крепкий парень и сон не мог так легко завладеть им. 

"Почему он такой хрупкий? К тому же бывает не высыпается, – задумался голубоглазый, разглядывая рыжего со спины, – Возможно в этом его изюминка. К тому же у Коула красивые глаза, пусть и грустные. Если так задуматься, то и не только глазами он может похвастаться".

Из раздумий его вырвал сосед по парте.

– Красивый, да? – спросил Чарли, наблюдая за влюблённым взглядом Билли.

– Да, – в прострации ответил он, даже не обращая внимания кто спрашивает.

– Влюбился что-ли? – усмехнулся парень.

– Вовсе нет! Не говори такой бред, понял? – внезапно вспылил Билли, окончательно вернувшийся в реальность.

Молодые люди и не сразу заметили, что в классе тишина и все смотрят на них.

– Эндрюс, а вы не хотите и с нами поделиться темой вашего разговора? – спросил учитель. В голосе мистера Филиппса проскакивала нотка раздражения. 

– Извините, что прервал урок.

Вскоре занятие продолжилось. Хоть у юноши и всеми уважаемые родители, они были бы не особо рады чьим либо замечаниям в его сторону. Голубоглазый понимает, что ему и так часто идут на уступки из-за его семьи.

"Лишь бы учитель не заметил, а то Филиппс любитель докопаться почему я смотрю не в учебник", – Маккензи незаметно обернулся и посмотрел на блондина. – Странно. И чего он такой взволнованный?" – спросил сам у себя рыжий.

Одноклассник действительно был слегка красный как свёкла и неспокойный, судя по виду. Билли нахмурился, предаваясь мыслям.

"Надо же было такой бред спросить. С чего он вообще решил, что я влюблен? Ещё и в Коула. Смешно, – всё ещё возмущался молодой человек. – В нашем классе ведь столько красивых девушек. Было бы странно обратить внимание на обычного фермера, а не на них. Да и я ведь не гей, раз на то пошло. А вот про Коула всякое говорят".

Он и сам вряд-ли смог бы принять, если в его сердце поселился бы парень. Не то, чтобы он никогда не слышал об однополой любви. Просто влияние семьи и общества по-своему отразились на нём.

Внезапно светловолосый поднял взгляд и заметил, что Маккензи всё это время смотрел на него.

Художник не ожидал, что будет замечен. Взгляд голубых глаз словно пронзал его. В смятении он быстро отвернулся, словно был пойман на горячем.

"Я думал, что Билли не заметит. И что он теперь подумает? Я слишком долго смотрел на него. А если ещё кто-то увидел?" – задумался Маккензи. Лишнее внимание ему было ни к чему.

Блондин же лишь усмехнулся, после чего сделал вид, что ничего не видел. Возможно в другой день он бы сказал однокласснику что-то грубое. Но не сегодня. Вчерашний Эндрюс сказал бы так. Но не сегодняшний.

"Действительно нет настроения для этого, – проскользнуло в его мыслях. – Я раньше не замечал, что он наблюдает за мной. Может это просто единичный случай и ему стало скучно", – убеждал себя молодой человек.

Прогоняя из мыслей другие варианты, голубоглазый принялся решать примеры, которые задал учитель. Спустя некоторое время мучений он всё-же решил задание.

"Кто вообще эти цифры придумал? Мне кажется, что только математику я так не люблю", – подумал с возмущением Билли.

Рыжий же сразу справился с заданием. Ему математика давалась намного легче. От скуки он окинул взглядом класс.

"Я незаметно посмотрю чем он занят, – решил Маккензи и не спеша обернулся. – Он выглядит сосредоточеным. Так забавно хмурится. Неужели это создание может думать", – удивлённо подметил художник.

Юноша усмехнулся и перевёл взгляд на Блайта.

"Иногда удивляюсь почему Гилберт пытается мне помочь, – задумался Коул. – Хотя он помогает всем. Потому что это Блайт. Не удивлюсь, если в будущем он захочет связать свою жизнь с чем-то что будет полезно для остальных".

Шатен внезапно обернулся чем немного смутил сероглазого. 

– Я хотел тебе сказать, что мне жаль насчёт вчерашнего. Мне просто хотелось помочь, но... – молодой человек вздохнул, он не обратил внимание на то, что смутил одноклассника.

"Он беспокоится об этом? Как мило. Но это всего лишь рисунок", – подумал рыжий, особо не придавая значения случившемуся ведь этот лист бумаги не составлял для Маккензи особой ценности. 

– В любом случае я благодарен тебе. Не волнуйся насчёт этого. У меня ещё много рисунков, поэтому, – юноша неожиданно растерялся от внимательного взгляда глаз цвета тёмного шоколада. – Потеря одного ничего не значит. Да и там не было ничего важного, – договорил парень и неловко опустил взгляд.

"Не то чтобы он мне нравится. Разве что немного. Совсем капельку. Но никто не должен узнать, что мне нравятся парни", – твёрдо решил юноша.

Гилберт же лишь слегка нахмурился, после чего вернулся к книге которую читал. 

"Странно. Почему Коул каждый раз отводит взгляд когда я смотрю на него? Да и красный весь. Возможно ему не здоровится", – к такому выводу пришёл молодой человек, особо долго не раздумывая над странным поведением одноклассника.

За всем этим со стороны наблюдал Эндрюс. Себя он убеждал, что это лишь способ отвлечься от скуки и не более. Хотя на самом деле его редко интересовали чужие разговоры. 

"Блайт так смотрит на него. Но как? Даже не знаю. И не понимаю почему мне это не нравится, – возмутился светловолосый. – Какое мне вообще дело? Раз нравится, пусть смотрит", – смирился юноша. 

Ему захотелось привлечь внимание Маккензи. Поэтому он задумался как это сделать. Билли принял к сведению, что мистер Филиппс начал что-то рассказывать, но его взгляд был нацелен на Присси.

Билли ничего не пришло в голову кроме как оторвать лист бумаги, написать на нём пару слов, скомкать и аккуратно кинуть на парту рыжему. 

Тот сразу заметил и прежде чем разворачивать посмотрел на голубоглазого в недоумении.

"Что ему вообще надо?" – недоумевал Коул, из-за чего слегка нахмурился от раздумий. 

Парень лишь показал тому на скомканный лист. За это короткое мгновение он всё-же успел рассмотреть на щеках одноклассника веснушки. Как не странно, но они ему к лицу. 

Тот развернул лист и прочитал содержимое.

"Почему ты так пялишься на Блайта? Я нахожу это странным". 

Его действительно интересовал этот вопрос, в какой-то степени он был недоволен что внимание фермера нацелено не на него.

"Я вот тоже неплохая кандидатура. Не хуже Блайта уж точно", – проскользнуло в мыслях тщеславного юноши. Отвлёк его другой скомканный лист, который адресовал ему рыжеволосый. 

"Возможно, потому что ты ревнуешь, Эндрюс?" – пошутил художник, хотя в каждой шутке есть доля правды. 

Голубоглазый в один момент вспыхнул как пламя и кинул недовольный взгляд на Коула. Он даже не стал ему отвечать. 

Вскоре началась перемена и ученики развлекались как могли. Джози Пай предложила сыграть всем в бутылочку. Многие согласились, так как делать было особо нечего. 

Энн подбила поучаствовать в этом и Коула, ведь так интереснее. Барри тоже согласилась, хотя и не особо хотелось. Первой бутылочку начала крутить Руби Гиллис. Девушка выглядела немного взволнованной, ведь в глубине её души была надежда, что бутылка укажет на Блайта. Но к её сожалению бутылка указала на Диану. В голубых глазах лишь промелькнуло едва заметное разочарование. 

Брюнетка не сразу заметила, что бутылочка остановилась на ней, ведь витала в облаках. Она обратила на это внимание лишь когда её негромко окликнула сидящая рядом подруга. По их правилам если бутылочка выбирает человека не противоположного пола, то молодые люди должны обняться. 

"Вот и хорошо, – подумала Барри, – ведь я не хочу целоваться с парнями, как бы сильно им этого не хотелось, – не остались незамеченными и грустные вздохи некоторых одноклассников, которые явно позавидовали Руби в тот момент. – Но мне кажется, что и для Гиллис так лучше, ведь она уже довольно долго интересуется только Блайтом. Думаю ей было бы хуже если бутылочка показала бы на кого-то из одноклассников, – сделала вывод обладательница тёмных глаз. 

Не особо медля они лишь обнялись. Но темноволосой хватило и этого короткого момента, чтобы ощутить запах Гиллис. От неё пахло чем-то сладким и фруктовым. Диана не могла понять то ли та съела что-то вкусное во время обеденной перемены, то ли это был запах её волос.

Руби в свою очередь хоть и немного опечалилась что на месте одноклассницы не Гилберт, но это быстро прошло. Она лишь подметила, что Барри довольно приятно обнимать и на секунду зацепилась взглядом за её головокружительные ямочки. После этого обе девушки сидели с невозмутимым выражением лица. 

Никто особо и не обратил внимания, как те потом переглянулись, а светловолосая почему-то немного покраснела. Заметил это лишь Коул. Он всегда замечал подобные вещи, в особенности то что не замечают остальные. Парень лишь едва заметно усмехнулся, но не стал строить догадки. 

"Чего это он улыбается?" – подумал Эндрюс, явно не понимая что вызвало улыбку на лице вечно унылого фермера. 

Джози Пай решила взять всё в свои руки и принялась крутить бутылочку, надеясь на удачу. Она лишь могла предвкушать кому выпадет такая честь поцеловать её. 

"Возможно это будет Эндрюс? Или красавчик Блайт? Вот бы кто-то из них!", – обнадёживала себя она, хотя по её лицу и не было видно, что она взбудоражена. Девушка не часто выдаёт свои эмоции, ведь ей нужно поддерживать имидж.

Все были удивлены, ведь такая честь досталась Коулу. Конечно у семьи Пай не самая лучшая репутация в Эйвонли, но и не самая худшая. По-крайней мере в школе с мнением Джози всегда считались, да и она считала себя в какой-то степени лидеркой. 

"Если я откажусь, то слухов станет лишь больше и к тому же мне не нравятся девушки. Но с другой стороны, это ведь лишь один раз, – взвешивал все за и против рыжеволосый, замечая что все словно в предвкушении. – Ладно, возможно это положит конец слухам обо мне", – всё-же решился он. 

Джози ожидала, лишь не понимая почему юноша медлит. Она обвела его внимательным взглядом, словно оценивая. Голубоглазая признала, что Маккензи довольно симпатичный. 

Все ждали что же будет дальше. Лишь Билли Эндрюс сидел весьма неспокойно, будто надеясь что художник не станет её целовать. И молодой человек не почувствует тяжесть в груди. Но всё-же это случилось. Рыжий приблизился к сидящей напротив Пай и робко коснулся своими губами её губ. Продлилось это недолго, но все были довольны. Казалось среди учеников даже появились поклонники их "пары". 

Светловолосый явно был недоволен произошедшим, что не ускользнуло от глаз внимательной Ширли. Он ощутил неприятное чувство, словно его сердце ушло в пятки. А в животе в тот момент были не бабочки, а режущие ножи. 

Все скорее всего решили бы, что Билли обидно из-за Джози, ведь когда-то давно он проявлял к ней симпатию. Но никто не поверил бы что такое чувство возникло из-за Маккензи. Коул и сам даже мысли такой не допустил бы. Ведь это Эндрюс, он всегда лишь задирал его, создаёт ему неприятности. Юноша никогда не ожидал от него чего-то хорошего. 

Игра продолжилась, некоторые ученицы бросали лукавые взгляды на смущенную Пай. А та в свою очередь надеялась, что её лицо не похоже цветом на помидор и поправляла завитые локоны, откидывала их назад. 

***

После занятий ученики и ученицы вновь спешили домой. Они активно обсуждали случившееся за сегодняшний день, некоторые и спустя время были малясь взбудоражены. 

Все шли небольшими компаниями. Энн и Диана конечно же были с Маккензи. Даже холодная зима не отнимала их желание поговорить, девушки лишь сильнее кутались в тёплую одежду. Художник как всегда больше слушал, изредка отвечая. 

– Коул, я не знаю зачем тебе эта информация но Билли был в шоке когда ты поцеловал Джози, – сказала рыжеволосая и вспомнила лицо блондина в тот момент. Невольно она слегка усмехнулась.

"Таким я его ещё ни разу не видела", – удивилась Энн. 

Художник задумался над словами подруги. Он не знал как это воспринимать. С одной стороны давным давно Эндрюс флиртовал с Джози. С другой он никому не давал покоя так долго как ему. Одноклассник довольно часто придирается к Коулу. 

– Сегодня на уроке литературы он написал мне записку, – рассказал подругам сероглазый. Те бросили заинтересованный взгляд на юношу.

– Надеюсь это был стих с признанием? – предположила Диана, улыбаясь от мыслей о собственной выдумке. На минуту она представила как Билли сидел бы поздно ночью и ломал бы голову, подбирая рифму. В её воображении это выглядело довольно забавно. Но к сожалению Барри знала своего одноклассника достаточно, чтобы утверждать что он не способен на такое. 

Коул лишь разразился смехом. Девушки одарили его удивлёнными взглядами, ведь это такая редкость услышать смех Маккензи. 

– Если бы... Это же Билли. Он с цифрами едва справляется. Вряд-ли он смог бы написать стих, – предположил парень. – Я спросил у него ревнует ли он и Эндрюс посмотрел на меня с такой злостью! – возмутился фермер, ведь не ожидал что тот так воспримет его шутку. – Ладно, мне нужно в другую сторону. До завтра, – молодой человек обнял подруг на прощание и направился в другую сторону.

Энн задумчиво посмотрела на отдаляющийся силуэт парня. – Шутки шутками, но почему Билли так отреагировал? – рыжеволосая перевела взгляд на Барри. 

Её милые щёчки были слегка румяные из-за холодных поцелуев зимы. Это придавало кареглазой шарма. Ширли всегда восхищалась красотой своей подруги. Но та конечно же могла похвастаться не только этим. Ведь брюнетка довольно дипломатичная и рассудительная. И это лишь несколько из множества других её хороших качеств. 

– Отчасти я с тобой согласна. Дальше будет виднее. Сейчас лишь могу сделать вывод, что его поведение весьма странное по отношению к Коулу, – уверенно сказала девушка. – Если так подумать, то маловероятно, что он разозлился из-за Джози Пай. 

– Я тоже так думаю. Хотя бы из-за того, что последние как минимум месяца два он достаёт Коула. Причём за это время на Джози он даже не смотрел, ни с кем из девочек не флиртовал, – Энн смотрела на засыпанные снегом ели. Их вид дарил ей радость. Ведь девушка всегда наслаждается красотой природы Эйвонли, в этом она неизменна. Диана тоже невольно обратила внимание на эту живую сказку. 

***

Джейн недавно начала замечать, что её брат ведёт себя странно. Да, он может быть импульсивным и грубым. Но обычно Эндрюс не концентрируется на ком-то долго. Даже за семейным ужином у Билли было лицо, будто он наелся лимона. Девушка добра по отношению ко всем, в отличии от блондина. Хоть у неё и никогда не было близких отношений с братом, она всегда волновалась если замечала такие изменения в его настроении. 

Присси рассказывала семье о том каково ей учиться в Королевской академии, что там происходит в последнее время. Она заметно повзрослела с момента окончания школы. Но изредка она приходила туда, как сегодня. Девушка определено гордость для своей семьи.

Миссис Эндрюс заметила плохое настроение сына. – Сынок, что-то случилось? Ты так плохо поел, – обеспокоенно сказала женщина. 

– Просто аппетита нет. Всё в порядке, мам. Лучше давайте послушаем как дела у Присси, ведь мы видим её не так часто, – парень тепло улыбнулся матери, он не хотел заставлять её волноваться. Воспитание трёх детей и так сплошное волнение. – Так чем в итоге всё закончилось? 

Голубоглазый на время забыл о своём плохом настроении и решил посвятить этот чудесный зимний вечер семье. Так и прошёл остаток дня.


End file.
